


Seasoned Professional

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Jetski, M/M, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: "Seasoned professional of many professions.Wear a swimsuit on our date."





	Seasoned Professional

Brendon worked at a dock on a really nice lake. It was seasonal, only really during summertime but it was his favorite place to work. His uniform was shorts and a t-shirt, he got to jump in the water when it was time to inspect their boats for rental. He got a free pass to take speed boats and jetskis out for a spin when the business was a little slow. He absolutely loved it. 

 

He was painfully single though. He didn’t have high hopes for Tinder, it was more of a ‘just to see what’s out there’ sort of impulse decision. He got plenty of matches. Brendon didn’t like to toot his own horn but he knew he was attractive and the gay guys of the area liked that. The problem was, he wasn’t the best with first conversations. He was pretty sure that was a common thing. 

 

The best ice breaker he’s found was his job. It was different, it was exciting. One thing he found real quick was people wanted to exploit him for it. Brendon was sure they weren’t malicious about it but they rarely got that opportunity. A jetski? That’s exciting. 

 

That was his in. 

 

He changed his profile real quick once he realized that.

 

There were a couple photos, once his friends and coworkers had all said were the most attractive ones of him. His favorite was one with the marina dog. A big German Shepard named King who was a lover of water. He also was a lover of dancing with Brendon, the one photo of a dog that made it to Brendon’s Tinder profile.

 

His biography was simple.

 

_ A seasoned professional of many professions. _

 

_ Wear a swimsuit on our date. _

 

He usually didn’t elaborate, let people come to their own conclusions about what he meant. He always laughed. He was basically a blowjob extraordinaire.

 

The first guy that Brendon took was a student home for the summer. He was going to Harvard for law and all of his photos were him in suits. It was very professional. About the opposite of Brendon’s Tinder profile.

 

The first guy showed up with swim trunks in hand. It was before Brendon told them to wear a swimsuit. He made the mistake of saying “bring” one and then had to ask them to change. He didn’t disclose that the date involved a jetski ride. 

 

The guy showed up at the marina, looking a little dubious. Brendon was in his crew tank top and his swim trunks, his typical work outfit. The guy was polite though, complimenting Brendon and agreeing when Brendon asked him to change. 

 

They put on life jackets and got on the jetski and the guy seemed okay. Brendon sat in front so he could drive, idling the jetski away from the dock and out towards the middle of the lake. The marina was closed for the night, all of the other employees having gone home since Brendon said he’d close up. They knew he was gonna go out riding with a date. None of them cared. 

 

Brendon was having the time of his life. He couldn’t say the same for his date.

 

“Get me off!” The guy yelled into Brendon’s ear. 

 

They were going about fifty miles per hour over the waves. It was a rough ride but Brendon had been riding them for so long that he could handle the waves. He knew the best way to hit the waves to avoid knocking them off. He also knew the best way to hit them to knock off anyone who didn’t know better. 

 

‘Get me off’ was a simple instruction and while Brendon knew what the guy meant, he didn’t follow instructions well. The guy wanted his feet on the dock, wanted in his car and to probably never see Brendon again. But, he made the mistake of not being clear. Brendon heard it as ‘hey dude, I would  _ love  _ a swim right now.’ So Brendon turned into a wave. He tightened his grip on the jetski, feeling it rock and feeling the guys grip behind him loosen until it was gone. 

 

Brendon wasn’t a mean date. He turned around and rode back to where the guy was floating in the water. He was drenched, rightfully so. He was also very, very unhappy. 

 

“What the fuck, dude?” He asked when Brendon extended a hand to help him get back on the back of the jetski.

 

“You said to get you off, I did, didn’t I?” He asked, knowing he was being a smartass.

 

“I meant, I wanted to go back!” Brendon laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You need to be more specific. I thought you meant off the jetski. You really should have said ‘take me back to the dock.’” The guy was not amused.

 

But Brendon wasn’t evil. He drove the jetski back towards the dock, only going about thirty this time. The guy didn’t wrap his arms around Brendon like he had been doing previously. He was white knuckling the seat, not that that would save him from falling off with Brendon driving. 

 

He idled back into the dock, pulling up and tying the jetski down so it wouldn’t float away. 

 

The two of them walked back into the shop, grabbing their towels and Brendon was polite.

 

“I had a really great time,” he said, watching as the guy went for his phone. Brendon saw Tinder open, saw his profile appear and then disappear. 

 

That was his first time being unmatched.

 

“I would like to do it again sometime,” he said, knowing the guy had no intentions of ever speaking to Brendon again. 

 

“Uh-huh, sure,” the guy said, grabbing his things.

 

Brendon wished he’d have timed it. The guy left in definitely record time.

 

Brendon’s coworkers were nosey the next day, asking how it went. It kind of became a joke to them. Trying to find the most quiet and lowkey guy they could on Brendon’s Tinder and to ask them out on a wild and a bit out there date. It was fun. Brendon wasn’t specifically looking for love. He was looking for fun and whatever came of it came. He wasn’t picky.

 

Brendon liked fun, he liked being active. He was a tiny (maybe more) of an adrenaline junky. He wanted someone who could keep up with him, who would go out and explore and be a little wild at times. He would find it eventually and maybe this was his way of weeding out the weak. 

 

“Didn’t go well?” One of his coworkers and they all stood around inside the marina’s shop while Brendon shared his story.

 

It very quickly became something that his coworkers looked forward to, even going as far as to help him pick out the next one.

 

“That one’s hot,” a girl said, looking over Brendon’s shoulder as he swiped. He had stopped when he saw the guy too. A good jaw structure was always a weakness for Brendon. He clicked the profile.

 

His name was Dallon and his photos were definitely up Brendon’s alley to mess with. He wore a lot of button ups and bowties. Usually a cardigan over top. In some photos he wore glasses, some he didn’t. His hair was shaggy, but it suited his face. 

 

His biography was what really sealed the deal.

 

_ Librarian. _

 

_ Mormon. Books. The Great Gatsby. Cats. _

 

Subtle, to the point, just the opposite of Brendon and it would definitely make for an interesting night. The girl laughed.

 

Brendon swiped right and immediately got a match. He wasted no time.

 

_ Hey, I’ll just cut right to the chase. I would love to take you on a date. We can chat and get to know each other first or we can just go for it, whichever you would prefer. _

 

He didn’t have to wait long for Dallon to respond.

 

_ Sure, why not? When and where? _

 

Maybe Brendon was a little eager to break a librarian. He asked if Dallon could do it that night and Dallon agreed. He gave the address and a time and said he couldn’t wait.

 

“A librarian, Brendon, really?” Someone asked and Brendon shrugged, smirking. 

 

“Imagine the story tomorrow though,” Brendon said and they all chuckled, nodding their head. 

 

The rest of the workers left and it gave Brendon a little bit of time to clean up and finish his work before Dallon showed up. He was killing time when he heard the bell on the opening door. He looked up and it was the guy from the photos. He was incredibly handsome, tall. He was wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks, very different from any of the photos and a small part of Brendon felt bad. This guy was cute and seemed eager. He almost liked him and was hoping that maybe he’d like it. He kinda wanted more but he didn’t get attached. He never did. 

 

“So, swimming?” Dallon asked and Brendon laughed.

 

“Something like that.”

 

He handed Dallon a life jacket and they walked out onto the dock. Brendon stopped in front of the jetski and Dallon didn’t say anything. He just stared at it, a questioning look on his face before he got on behind Brendon. 

 

“Ready?” Brendon asked and Dallon mumbled a quiet yes. 

 

Since the first guy, Brendon had made it his mission to throw each person off of the jetski at least once. That was his first mission with Dallon.

 

Brendon gave it his all. He even had a few close encounters with the jetski tipping too much. He’d been so good lately about not dumping himself, too. He realized, it was Dallon’s long arms. He’d dangle back, like he would have dropped into the water. If it was anyone else, they’d probably be soaked but no, Dallon kept his grip.

 

Brendon finally idled in the middle of the lake. 

 

“Damn, you hang on real good,” Brendon said, a little frustrated that he couldn’t knock Dallon off still.

 

“Thank you,” Dallon said, the smile on his face seemed pleased. Brendon wondered if maybe he wouldn’t actually scare off the librarian, shockingly.

 

“Can I have a go?” Dallon asked when Brendon turned back to drive. He froze for a moment, turning back to Dallon.

 

“Really?” Dallon nodded and Brendon shrugged. 

  
He was shocked, definitely. None of the guys before had ever asked. Brendon stood on the edge of the jetski while Dallon scooted forward. He sat behind Dallon, reaching forward to explain how to run the jetski but wasn’t given the chance.

  
Dallon cranked the handle down, the jetski lurching forward quickly. Brendon wasn’t expecting it, almost falling off as he struggled to grab Dallon.

 

It was a very different experience being the passenger. Especially with an inexperienced driver. Dallon hit all of the waves wrong, both of them falling back onto the seat harshly. 

 

Dallon hit a wave wrong, the entire jetski rocking and Brendon hadn’t expected it, didn’t even see it coming. It hadn’t happened in years, being thrown off the jetski. He smacked the water and could feel it sting along his side as he rolled underwater, waiting for the momentum of the fall to stop. His life jacket carried him to the surface and he gasped for air, choking on what he’d accidentally inhaled. 

 

He turned around and saw Dallon on the jetski, idling closer to him. 

 

Dallon offered a hand down to him, forgetting to lean the opposite way as he tried to help lift Brendon back onto the jetski. It tipped with the added weight, sending Dallon down into the water unexpectedly. Brendon might have been doing it on purpose, he needed to get Dallon wet at some point.

 

They went back to the marina after that, both of them dripping wet as they shrugged their lifejackets off, leaving them on the dock. Brendon would deal with it when he went into work the next morning.

 

They walked into the shop, gathering up their things. Dallon was quiet and it wasn’t anything that Brendon hadn’t seen before. He might have been hoping for something different but it wasn’t seeming like that.

 

“I had a good time,” Brendon said, meaning it more than he had before. The previous times had been sarcastic, not meant to see them again. This one meant that Brendon actually wanted more, he wanted to see Dallon. Maybe over dinner this time.

 

“Likewise,” Dallon said. He left quickly, waving as he stepped out the door. 

 

Brendon went home that night, opening Tinder like he always did. His match with Dallon was gone and he didn’t have a phone number.

 

It was disappointing but it wasn’t anything new. His crush, whatever it was, would disappear and he’d take someone else out on the jetski and he’d laugh as he dumped them into the water like everyone else, besides Dallon.

 

“How’d it go?” His coworkers asked as he walked into work in the morning. They were all eager to hear how the librarian fared to Brendon’s driving. He shrugged and tried to laugh it off like he wasn’t still disappointed.

 

“He asked to drive,” Brendon said, the rest of the story they’ve heard before with other men. He didn’t want to confess that he couldn’t knock Dallon off, they would think Brendon was losing his talent.

 

“Oh? Another date planned yet?” One of them asked and Brendon shook his head.

 

“Unmatched me, the usual.”

 

The week went by and Brendon mostly forgot about Dallon. He didn’t completely forget his dates but he pushed them from his mind. It was no use to him to dwell on failed dates. Failed, of course, because he was not a gracious host.

 

It was a week later and Brendon was out working on the dock. He preferred it that way. Paperwork would actually be the death of him. He liked working out in the sun and water.    
  


Dallon came into the marina, smiling at the workers inside the marina. 

 

“I want to rent a jetski,” he said and the girl smiled at him. She recognized Dallon from the photos Brendon had shown her.

 

“Have you rented one before with us?” She asked, standard policy for them but she was nosey, she was going to pry and see if she could catch Brendon in a lie.

 

“No.”

 

“Mind if I ask why?” She implored and Dallon’s cheeks got red. 

 

“Uh, I went on a date with someone and we rode jetskis. They were really good at driving them and I wanted to practice before I asked them on another date,” he confessed and it took everything in her body to keep from squealing. 

 

“Cute,” she said as she helped Dallon fill out the paperwork.

 

“If you just walk outside and down the dock, one of the other workers is out prepping a jetski for you,” she said, smiling politely at him. He nodded and thanked her before walking out the door and down the dock.

 

“Excuse me, am I in the right place?” Dallon asked to a worker. Their back was turned to him, finishing up putting fuel in the jetski for Dallon to ride. He turned around and Brendon came face to face with Dallon.

 

“You?” He asked, more confused than anything. Dallon tried to find a way to explain that he wasn’t getting the jetski to impress Brendon but all of his internal attempts to argue that failed.

 

“I swear I wasn’t doing this to impress you,” was what came out. Brendon laughed.

 

“Really? You unmatched me, I thought you didn’t want to talk again,” Brendon answered and Dallon looked confused.

 

“Shit, really? Tinder reset or something, I didn’t do it on purpose,” he explained and Brendon nodded. 

 

“Well, since you’re here, want a lesson?” Brendon asked, looking over to his coworker.

 

“Take a break, B,” one guy said and Brendon gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“I would love a lesson.”


End file.
